Warriors: Legends
by Maplekit
Summary: It is years before Fireheart, and Starclan receives a vision: A unique star of the sky is all that can save the Clans. They send a messenger down to Earth, but will she save the Clans in time? Read to find out! R&R please
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** This fic is a working progress, and I want it to be as perfect as possible. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, or have an idea that would make the story better, please tell me in a review so I can fix it. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Warriors series! This goes for all the Chapters of this fanfiction!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The heat of battle was on. Cats tackled _each other ruthlessly as they fought for their Clan.

"Look out, Daisypaw!" Diamondstar, the leader of ThunderClan, ran across the clearing and jumped in front of the apprentice to block her from the ShadowClan attacker. But the opponent, Rippedstar, took the oppurtunity to scratch deep into Diamondstar's soft underbelly. She was bleeding, and was too wounded to get up.

"Diamondstar!" A silver-colored tom raced over to her almost motionless body. He could see her breathing, but it was steadily growing slower.

Diamondstar turned her head to face the tom with all the strength she could gather. "Raintail… you'll make a great leader. Take care of ThunderClan…" Her body became limp, and her soul was now with StarClan.


	2. The Vision

**Chapter 1: The Vision**

_The winds moved throughout the_ star-filled sky. _Hush, hush _they whispered, comforting the cries of Starclan. Cats who had lived on Earth and died were brought to Silverpelt. There, they made up StarClan, a group of these cats that could help the EarthClans survive by warning their medicine cats with omens and dreams.

But now there was a new omen, and one that predicted destruction to the four Clans of Earth.

"What are we to do?" mewed one cat, her voice filled with panic. Many other of StarClan were also worried about what would happen. A golden she-cat paced back and forth nervously. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and stared off into space. After a few heartbeats, she came back to life and recited

"A unique star of the sky

is all that can save the Clans,"

Her golden fur was standing on end, and her eyes were shining with worry.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Goldenstar?" a grey-colored tom meowed as he bounded over to her.

"I've received a message filled with danger and death for the Clans of Earth. Hmm..." She thought for a moment, trying to figure out what the vision meant. "Ah-ha!" she meowed triumphantly. "Indeed, Lightningheart. Go fetch Diamondstar." After what seemed like many moons, Goldenstar spotted Lightningheart come back with a black and white she-cat. She had a white diamond-shaped marking on her forehead, and a star birthmark on her right hind leg. She looked up at Goldenstar, who was a mouse-length taller then she was.

"Is there something you want, Goldenstar?" Diamondstar asked, her voice shaky. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to shake off her nervousness.

Goldenstar looked her straight in the eye and answered, "Diamondstar, I have a very important task for you." She sounded urgent as she continued, "The cats of the four Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. They all need you. According to the vision that I just had, there is an unknown danger coming to the forest. And only you can stop it."

Diamondstar stared back at her, the expression on her face full of disbelief. "But how do you know it's… me? What if you have the wrong cat?" She looked down at her paws to avoid seeing Goldenstar, who was probably annoyed with her excuses. "And anyways, how could I save them?" she continued feebly. "Are you going to send me down to Earth or something silly like that?" It had been many, many moons since she had come up to live with StarClan, and she couldn't imagine going back down to live again on Earth.

"I know I have the right cat, Diamondstar. You can count on that." Diamondstar looked up at Goldenstar, surprised that she looked more determined, and almost sympathic then angry with her. "StarClan will be with you to guide you on Earth. And although you will be going back to life there, you cannot reveal your past. You cannot tell any cat that you were the same Diamondstar that saved the Clans many, many moons ago."

The black and white cat looked at Goldenstar, bewildered. "So you're saying that I can't tell anyone who I really am?" Diamondstar was still getting over the fact that she would have to go back to being an Earth cat in the first place, but to not tell anyone the truth of her past? That was going a little too far.

Goldenstar shook her head. "I'm sorry Diamondstar, but it is for your own safety. If a cat found out that you came from StarClan, that might put you in danger. And the same goes for the knowledge that you will have nine lives."

Now Diamondstar was too shocked for words. She had moons full of questions, but couldn't manage to speak even one.

"I know how you feel. This must be very hard, but you didn't see the vision like I did." Goldenstar paused for a moment, trying to recall every detail she had seen. "There were cats everywhere, screaming in pain. Blood stained the entire forest, and Clan cats and kittypets alike were dying for what looked like no reason. But then I saw it. A huge shadow was swallowing up their beloved home. After a heartbeat, I heard a voice. It whispered, 'A unique star of the sky is all that can save the Clans'. And that's you."

"By the power of StarClan," Goldenstar meowed, "from now on, you will be known as Maplekit on Earth, and you shall be blessed with nine lives." Goldenstar rested her muzzle on Diamondstar's head, showing compassion.The words she spoke were soft like a whisper, but seemed to come from all cats of StarClan. "You will always be known as Diamondstar to us. When your job is done, you will return to us. We will be with you always…" The voice seemed to fade as Diamondstar's vision blurred and she was plunged into darkness.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Keep it up and I will write more.

A chill swept through Maplekit as she opened her eyes and squinted at the bright rays of sunlight that shone down on her pelt. Trees surrounded her, and the forest floor felt soft on her paws. Her whiskers twitched at the new, yet familiar scents that blew around her.

Wh - Where am I? she wondered, startled at seeing unknown land. But as she looked closer at the surrounding landscape, and regained memory of her conversation with Goldenstar, Maplekit realized were she was. The scents of ThunderClan lingered in the air, and she found herself only a few fox-lengths away from the Sunningrocks, a landmark that ThunderClan had fought many a time to keep.

I cant believe it! she meowed, shocked at hearing her new voice, that of a young kit. Her fur was standing on end; she could not bring herself to accept the state she was in. The young kit raced off, past the Sunningrocks, and halted at the bank of the river. She looked down, and gasped when she saw her reflection in its rushing waters. The graceful black and white cat she had once been seemed distant, for she was now only a bundle of light-brown fur. Though she was glad to see the star birthmark on her right hind leg, something she had had ever since she was called Diamondkit, she just couldnt grasp the concept that she was back on Earth.

Suddenly she remembered Goldenstars determined words she had heard while still in StarClan. By the power of StarClan, you will be known as Maplekit on Earth, and you shall be blessed with nine lives. The words echoed in Maplekits mind. Im Maplekit now she murmured. She turned her gaze to the sky, now filled with fluffy clouds and bright sunshine. No star was in sight.

I have to do this, Maplekit mewed, her voice squeaky, but bold. Im on Earth as a kit, and Im supposed to somehow save the four Clans, she reassured herself. She knew that she could not waste any more time then necessary. Neither she nor StarClan knew what kind of danger would threaten the Clans, or how soon it would strike.

The young kit bounded over to a tall oak tree which seemed to touch the sky. Countless branches grew from the giant, stretching low enough for a small kit to jump onto.

Here goes nothing, Maplekit mewed, leaping upon the thick branch. It bounced up and down, but she held onto it with all her might until it quieted down. She continued up the tree, frightened, but determined to make it to the top.

After what seemed like a moon, Maplekit climbed the rest of the way until she was on the tallest branch, and exhausted. At the top it was a little cooler, the wind rippling the kits light brown fur like ocean waves. Maplekit gazed across the forest, memories flooding into her.

Theres the RiverClan camp, Treecut Place, and even the Tallpines! she mewed to herself. As she turned her gaze, she caught sight of the ThunderClan camp.

Yes! she meowed triumphantly. She pictured living in her birth Clan once again. How exciting it would be! I must go there, she decided.

Trying to remember which direction the camp was, Maplekit jumped down to the branch beneath her. But this time, as the branch bounced, Maplekit lost her grip, and was thrown to the ground mercilessly.

Maplekit yowled in pain as she landed on her side, her head spinning. She tried to get up, but couldnt move a paw. As she tried again, her vision clouded over.


End file.
